It is becoming increasingly common for a user of a large display device, such as a flat screen television or monitor, to mount the display device on a wall or other suitable viewing surface. When a display device is mounted on a mounting surface, such as a wall for example, the display device may in fact dominate the appearance of the wall given its large size. In addition, the color of the bezel, the border around the perimeter of the display device that frames the display screen itself, as well as the color of the image being displayed by the display device commonly are not aesthetically pleasing in combination with the mounting surface. The bezel may have a color that does not match or mix well with either the image being displayed or the color of the mounting surface.
Changing out the bezel from the original display device bezel is an attempt to make the display device more attractive in its chosen environment. The purchaser may only be able to select from a very limited offering of bezels having fixed colors. The restricted color choices may or may not be sufficient to provide the user with a pleasing color combination.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.